


Liverpool F.C - Group Chat

by creativemind7



Category: Liverpool fc - Fandom, lfc - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Champions League, Football, Group chat, LFC, Liverpool F.C., Multi, Red - Freeform, Team Bonding, YNWA, messages, you'll never walk alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-13 23:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15375879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creativemind7/pseuds/creativemind7
Summary: You've been added to the LFC group chat





	1. Chapter 1

You've been added to the LFC group chat

Gaffer: Boys, we will be communicating through this new thing called a group chat. We will all be able to message each other in just one chat. Can you believe it?

Lallana: Yeah coach, we know. It's the 21st century

Hendo: Hahahaha

Salah: Lmao, cut him some slack

Gaffer: Thank you Mo! A little respect :) Don't forget training tomorrow at 7 am sharp

Karius: How could we forget?

Gaffer: It wouldn't be the first time!

You've been added to the LFC group chat w/out Gaffer 

Lovren: Ah finally. A little piece and quite

Firmino: True 

Sturridge: Yeah, can't believe he's making us train so early in the morning

Hendo: It's because of the heat dumbass

Sturridge: Oh look el, Capitano! 

Lallana: Hey!! Only I can call him that

Sturridge: Coz he's ur bf

Hendo: Shut up!

Milner: Calm down boys. Who's up for a swim in the lake after?

Chamberlain: Count me in

Lallana: Me and Hendo r coming too

Sturridge: Pft told u

Lovren: Ahaha u guys are really stupid sometimes

Salah: Lovren and I have an interview after training but we'll come right after

Lovren: Yep

Milner: Sounds good

Mane: Lads, I just watched the Notebook

Keitha: About time

Virgil: Lol I watched it like 10 years ago

Salah: Yeah everyone's seen that movie

Lovren: I haven't :/

Salah: We'll watch it together then

Lovren: Thanks brate :)

Ings: Goodnight people

Origi: Yo Ings, what's up?

Ings: Stars haha

Solanke: Weirdo


	2. Chapter 2

You have 1 unread message from LFC group chat w/out Gaffer

Firmino: Guys! Have u heard about Allison?

Keitha: Nope

Virgil: Yes! I just heard. This is amazing

Keitha: What is?

Firmino: Allison is joining LFC

Lovren: WHAT?

Salah: Wow!

Milner: Yep. It was a good move

Salah: So is he going to be a sub or?

Lovren: No clue. I found out about this now so 

Milner: Maybe, maybe not.

Salah: Dej pc

Lovren: Ok coming :)

Milner: What are you 2 gonna gossip about now?

Salah: None of ur business Milner haha

\---- Lovren & Salah Private Chat ----

Lovren: What did u wanna talk about?

Salah: Allison!

Lovren: Yeah I'm shocked

Salah: What about Karius?

Lovren: If Allison isn't sub then he's going to have a problem

Salah: Exactly! I mean Allison is an amazing goalie. He is definitely looking better right now, especially after the Champions League.

Lovren: Meet me for coffee at 5?

Salah: Sure :)

\---- LFC group chat w/out Gaffer ----

Hendo: I'm speaking to the gaffer later on

Lallana: We'll know all the juicy details soon lads, chill.

Karius: Mhm

Lallana: Hey mate!

Karius: Hello. How did I not know about Allison?

Lallana: It seems like no one did, don't worry.

Karius: Well I am very worried.

Milner: You shouldn't be

Karius: He's taking my spot, isn't he?

Karius:...

\---- Henderson & Lallana Private Chat ----

Lallana: My god! Karius is such a diva 

Hendo: Ikr? I'm glad Allison is coming he'll be a much better replacement

Lallana: Glad u agree with me

Hendo: Hahaha

Lallana: No one answered his message

Hendo: What do u even say to that? Anything we'll say will hurt him

Lallana: Well he deserves it

Hendo: That's true. He cost us the Champions League!

Lallana: Ughhh ffs

Hendo: What's crawled up your ass and died, babe?

Lallana: Don't call me that!

Hendo: Don't call you what? Babe?

Lallana: Yes!

Hendo: OK babe

Lallana: Stop it

Hendo: Ok babe

Lallana: Dick

Hendo: Ik!! See u tonight babe?

Lallana: Yes bro, see u later :)


	3. Chapter 3

\---- LFC group chat w/out Gaffer ----

Mignolet: USA here we come

Salah: Shut it mate, I'm trying to pack

Mignolet: Someone is in a bad mood. It wouldn't have anything to do with the fact that ur bf is all the way in Croatia right?

Salah: 1. He's not my bf and 2. Stfu

Lovren: U know just because I'm in Croatia doesn't mean I don't see the chats right?

Mignolet: I stg u 2!!

Firmino: USA! USA! USA! USA!

Hendo: Guys shut it I'm with the Gaffer!!!

Origi: Oooh! What r u doing with the Gaffer ;)?

Lallana: Leave him alone!

Origi: Haha never! 

Virgil: Do u ever shut up?

Lovren: Enjoy it guys

Salah: Thanks brate, I wish u were with us x

Lovren: Me 2 x

Virgil: Correction: He wishes u were with him not us

Lovren: Hahaha

Salah: Ugh 

Sturridge: I can't wait to show off my dance moves to the Americans

Lallana: Lol

Hendo: Yes Dan!

Milner: U guys should be packing. I'm not lending any more toothbrushes to anyone, just so u know!

Ings: Whyyy?

Milner: U need to learn to be more responsible

Hendo: Btw Ads got a new hairstyle

Trent: Really? What now?

Hendo: *image attached*

Klavan: Holy crap! What were u thinking Lallana?!

Hendo: I like it (because I chose it)

Klavan: Since when does Lallana (hair god) let others mess around with his hair?

Hendo: Since he met me

Karius: Cool hair Adam!

Lallana: Thanks, lad :)

Matip: Yeah dude it totally suits u

Lallana: Tks bro

Hendo: Hellooo? Give some credit to me too

Lallana: Of course hahaha

Hendo: Thanks babe xx

Mane: Babe?

Hendo: Just don't

Salah: Ur hair is crazier than mine Ad!!

Lallana: Ikr? I achieved mission impossible (#proudesthumanonearth)

Lovren: Omg! I'm gone for a little while and things start going wild Adam :) hahaha but srsly I like it

Lallana: I miss u Dej! Come back

Lovren: It hasn't been that long

Salah: Yeah Dej. Come back pls!

Lovren: Ofc I will. U will see me soon enough dw

Lallana: So u would come for him and not me? I'm offended

Lovren: Hahaha sorry you've been replaced!

Lallana: *cries*

Hendo: U have me, babe.

Lallana: Ik tks :(

Hendo: Ugh!! Why so sad?

Lallana: Lovren!!

Lovren: Sorry mate. I'll take u out for dinner next time I c u

Salah: Can I tag along?

Lovren: Ofc. Hendo u wanna come too?

Hendo: I thought u would never ask ;)


	4. Chapter 4

\---- You've been added to the Apology Dinner group chat ----

Lovren: As promised

Lallana: Thanks Dej :) U didn't have to

Lovren: Well I thought it would be nice u know? Us 4 hanging out

Salah: We haven't in a while so

Hendo: Hey guys

Salah: Hi

Lovren: Hai

Hendo: So when's this thing?

Lovren: I was thinking when I come to America to join u ofc

Salah: Finalllyyyy

Lovren: Haha so like the 27th? 8:00?

Lallana: Perfect :) Thanks babe

Salah: Ummm :/

Hendo: So u call him babe and not me?

Lovren: Pls don't start bickering again!! So is that day good for u guys?

Salah: Yep thanks 

Lovren: Np xx

Hendo: I'll see

Lovren: Come on mate

Hendo: Yeah ok I'll come

\---- Lallana & Henderson Private Chat ----

Lallana: R u ok?

Hendo: Yes

Lallana: Be honest

Hendo: I'm fine

Lallana: Ur not

Hendo: U dk what I feel so shut up

Lallana: What did I do? I'm just being a good friend

Hendo: Friend? Srsly? Just leave me alone

Lallana: So we're not friends now?

Hendo: We were never really friends

Lallana: R u kidding me?

Hendo: No

\---- LFC group chat w/out Gaffer ----

Salah: Big game tonight boys

Mane: Yeeee let's do this

Karius: BVB r gonna be hard to beat

Lallana: Try not to let the ball slip tonight yeah?

Firmino: ADAM!

Lovren: Good luck I'll be watching!:)

Salah: Nooo I hate it when u watch :(

Lovren: Why?

Salah: Coz I'll be nervous

Lovren: Oh come on u can do this

Salah: I hope so

Fabinho: It's at 22:50!

Keita: I hope we're not too tired

Lallana: Hahaha what are u 5 years old?

Mane: What's up with u bro?

Lallana: Ugh nothing

Karius: Then stop being a dick

Lallana: Me? At least I'm not a complete idiot and I didn't cost us the Champions League

Firmino: Adam cut it out

Lovren: Chill bro it's in the past

Salah: We all make mistakes

Lallana: Yeah Mo like falling for your best friend right?

Salah: Oh my god u didn't just say that? How could u?

Lallana: Yeah I just did and I did it coz I could 

Hendo: Stop it Lallana

Lallana: U lost the right of telling me what to do

*Hendo removed Lallana from LFC group chat w/out Gaffer*

Karius: Thank you Captian

Lovren: What's wrong with him?

Salah: Yeah he's not like this

Lovren: What did he mean when he said 'Yeah Mo like falling for your best friend right?'

Salah: Umm nothing

Mane: What happened?

Hendo: I messed up :/


	5. Chapter 5

\---- Lovren & Lallana Private Chat ----

Lallana: Hey mate

Lovren: Hi r u ok?

Lallana: Yeah can u do me a favour?

Lovren: Sure

Lallana: Can u ask Hendo if he can add me back in the group?

Lovren: Yes I can but aren't u like best friends?

Lallana: We were, we kinda fought that's why I was being a jerk

Lovren: Sorry to hear mate. Why'd u fight?

Lallana: I asked him what was wrong because when I called u babe he started acting super weird and he told me we're not friends

Lovren: I'm sure he didn't mean it

 

\---- Lovren & Henderson Private Chat ----

Lovren: Hendo!

Hendo: Yo

Lovren: Listen can u add Ads back in the group

Hendo: Why?

Lovren: He feels awful for acting the way he did

Hendo: Ugh

Lovren: What happened J?

Hendo: I said some shit to him and I feel so guilty but I don't know how to apologize

Lovren: Do it before things get worse

Hendo: Yeah you're right. Thanks, Dejan xx

Lovren: Np xx

\---- LFC group chat w/out Gaffer ----

*Hendo added Lallana to LFC group chat w/out Gaffer*

Lallana: Hi guys...

Mane: Hello?

Lallana: Um I know I messed up big time. I had a personal problem and I took out the stress on u so I want to apologize to all of u especially to Salah and Karius. I hurt u most and I'd like to apologize. 

Salah: It's ok mate, I understand

Karius: Yeah it's fine

Lovren: All is forgiven Ads

Mane: Yeah everyone makes mistakes

Firmino: ^

Sturridge: ^

Virgil: ^

Milner: ^

Mignolet: ^

Lallana: Thanks, lads :)

\---- Lallana & Henderson ----

Hendo: Meet me tomorrow in front of Sky Parks at 8 pm

Lallana: Why?

Hendo: Just say you'll be there

Hendo: Pls

Lallana: Fine I'll be there

Hendo: Great


	6. Chapter 6

* Lovren & Salah Private Chat *

Lovren: Hey

Salah: Hi

Lovren: How are u?

Salah: U gave the coffee bracelets u got me to Perisic?

Lovren: No I didn't. I still have them on me. I'll give it to u as soon as I see u :)

Salah: Don't lie to me!

Lovren: I'm not Mo

Salah: I saw the picture

Lovren: Oh that

Salah: Yeah that 

Lovren: He just wanted to take a picture with it

Salah: Nice excuse

Lovren: It's not an excuse, u can ask him if u want :/

Salah: I'm being replaced already

Lovren: No one could ever replace u

Salah: That's not true

Lovren:: It is :) ur my bestest friend and nothing can ever change that

Salah: I miss u so much

Lovren: I miss u 2

Salah: We'll see each other soon and we might get to play together on the 12th!!

Lovren: Yeah and if not we'll still hang out and things will go back to the way they were

Salah: How's ur family?

Lovren: My mum's ok but my dad isn't very much

Salah: What's wrong?

Lovren: He might have lung cancer

Salah: Oh no :( I'm so sorry love

Lovren: Me 2. Can u pls not tell anyone?

Salah: I won't. How are the kids?

Lovren: Hyper

Salah: Hahaha 

Lovren: I wish u were here. U seem to know how to calm them down, they love u.

Salah: And I love u


End file.
